Moonstruck
by LittleSeraph
Summary: A/U. It's set in High school. Can't say much in the summary or it will give away where this story is heading ;). Vauseman and a lot of other characters will be in it. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Wake up call

_"_ _I visited Carol today."_

 _"_ _How was she?"_

 _"_ _She looked tired."_

 _"_ _Did she say anything?"_

 _"_ _No not really…but something strange happened."_

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Well when I looked back to say goodbye it looked like…"_

* * *

It's late October. People are dressing a lot warmer due to the temperature becoming colder. Houses decorated with scary witches, ghouls and pumpkins carved to show off their scary faces. The brown and orange leaves are falling from the trees while the wind scatters them about. An older woman with blonde hair is looking out of her kitchen window, annoyed with the fact that the yard is now full of leaves. She lets out a heavy sigh, grabs her cup of coffee and makes her way upstairs. She knocks on the first door she comes across and tells the boy inside to wake up. He tiredly replies and she moves down the hall. She arrives to the next door and knocks on it. There's no answer. She opens the door and looks at her daughter noticing that she is sound asleep. The older woman walks over and lightly pushes her daughter to wake her up.

"Piper it's time to wake up!" Piper let's out a groan and turns on her side facing away from her mother. She opens her eyes a little bit to peek at the clock on her night stand. She groans again and finally speaks. "Mom it's five in the morning! School isn't for another two and half hours. What do you want?!" Her mother folded her arms in front of her. "The yard needs to be raked before you go to school!" Pipers eyes shot wide open as she sat up to stare at her mother. "Are you kidding me?!" Disbelief written all over her face.

"Oh don't throw such a fit Piper. The leaves make our yard look tacky and I won't have it." Piper let out a big sigh as she lay back down and threw her pillow over her face trying to pretend her mom wasn't there. "Piper I won't ask you again. Now get up!" With that the older women left Pipers room and headed back downstairs. A couple minutes passed and Piper threw the pillow off her face and rolled out of bed. She went to her closet and grabbed a white long sleeved v neck top and jeans and laid them on the bed. She then grabbed a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of black sweats and put them on. There was a small knock at the door. "Piper?" Piper let out a small sigh and opened the door. "What's up Cal?"

"Mom sent me to make sure you're awake." Piper rolled her eyes of course her mother did. "I'll be right down Cal." Piper heard her brother run back down the stairs as she threw her hair up into a ponytail and put on her shoes. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she finally made her way downstairs. When she got to the bottom she went into the kitchen where her mom was peering out the window. Her mom turned to face whoever it was that just walked in. "Ah Piper finally you're up! Your brother is already outside starting without you." Pipers mom grabbed the newspaper from the counter and sat down at the table. Before she started to read it she looked back at Piper, who was standing there with irritation on her face. "Piper it's not nice to stare and if you keep making that face it may freeze that way then it won't just be your hair you'll have to worry about." She opened her newspaper and started to read it. Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes while making her way to the front door, still taking deep breaths to try and stay calm. Piper stepped outside her house and noticed Cal had a rake waiting for her on the ground. She walked over to it and grabbed it off the ground along with garbage that was lying underneath it and started raking the leaves.

After a while the kids heard the front door open and close. Looking to see who it was Piper was relieved it was her father and not her mother. "Good morning Piper and Cal!" he said with a smile. Piper gave him a nod and went back to work. Piper usually replied to him with a smile and a 'Good morning Daddy' but not today. He knew something was wrong. He made is way over to her and stood where she was trying to rake. "What?" She asked keeping her eyes on the ground. "What's wrong Piper?" Piper looked up at him "I don't understand why we have to do this now. The yard is just going to get leaves on it again later on in the day." She threw her rake down and grabbed the now half stuffed bag of leaves and started shoving more in it. Her father bent down next to her "It keeps her happy Piper. Happy wife happy life." He replied with a smile. Piper let out a sarcastic laugh knowing full well about his affairs. Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up to leave. He stopped in front of Cal and gave him a pat on the back before heading to his car to drive to work. As Piper watched her father leave something clicked. If he was leaving for work then that meant…

Cal was thinking the same thing. They grabbed the bags, tied them up and put them next to the garbage cans on the road. Piper told Cal to go inside and get ready. He ran off and she grabbed the rakes and put them in the garage before running inside the house. She quickly ascended the stairs and ran into her room noticing she only had 45min to get ready. She grabbed her outfit off her bed and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She loved taking long showers. They made it feel like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders, even if it was just for a little bit. However, today she wasn't going to get that pleasure. She was out of the shower within nine minutes, dried off and quickly got dressed. She knew she wouldn't have time to properly dry her hair so she threw it up in a messy bun and ran back to her room. She grabbed her backpack and coat and ran downstairs where she saw Cal and her mother waiting by the door "I see we rushed to get ready." Her mother let out a sigh as she saw Piper coming. "You told us to rake the leaves mother!" Piper snapped. Pipers mother let out a little chuckle "Oh don't be so dramatic. I didn't say you had to stay out there till you were late for school." Cal interjected before anything else was said further on the matter "Well we have to go before we really are late. Bye mom." He gave her a hug and went out the door. Piper grabbed the car keys off the hook and followed Cal out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to her mother. They got into the car and Piper, making sure she squealed the tires before leaving, sped off towards their school.

Piper and Cal made it to school with seven minutes to spare. They both ran to their lockers, grabbed the items they needed for the first couple classes and booked it to first period class. Just as Piper made it to her first class, British Literature, the bell rang meaning if you weren't in your classroom you were considered late. She sat down at her desk, which was in the front of the class, and pulled out the book 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' a book her teacher assigned the entire class to read. The teacher walked in the room with a huge smile on her face and shut the door behind her. "Pop Quiz today ladies and gentlemen!" The students let out a moan except Piper. She had already finished the book and was excited with the idea of a quiz. The quiz papers got passed around upside down. "Now you will have twenty minutes to finish from the time I say to start." Piper watched her teacher, impatiently waiting for her to give the okay to start. "You may begin." With that the sound of papers flipping over filled the classroom along with the sound of tapping noises coming from pencils. Piper wrote her name at the top and was about to start on the first question when she realized her vision was becoming blurry. She tried to blink it away and even rubbed her eyes to no avail. Her vision which was blurry was now gone. All she could see was darkness. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to keep herself calm. After a minute she opened her eyes to see that the darkness was still there staring back at her. She went to stand up only to feel her legs give out from under her and the sound of gasps filling the room. She heard someone say something to her but it was muffled, her hearing was fading as well. She closed her eyes and let the darkness suck her in.

Piper woke up in the nurse's office with a headache and a spinning room. Rubbing her eyes to make the spinning stop, she sat up on the green plastic bed. Piper looked around the nurse's office before sighing and saying to herself "Great a trip to the nurse's office that's just what I needed." To the left of her was a glass window which stretched across the wall, allowing for whoever was on the other side to peer inside. Piper noticed the nurse sitting at his desk filling out paperwork and talking to another colleague of hers. Piper knocked on the window to get his attention and it worked. The nurse walked over and opened the door to the room Piper was staying in, a slight concern written on his face. "Well it's good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Piper groaned, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not too great. I've got quite the headache and the room won't stop spinning." The nurse walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Aspirin, took out two pills and handed them to Piper. He then grabbed a small cup, filled it with water and handed it to her. "That's the best I can do unless you want to carry around an ice pack on your head all day." Piper popped the pills in her mouth and flushed them down with the little water she had. "No that's alright I think I can manage." Piper got up only to fall back down on the bed. "Stay here until the end of the period. That should be enough time for the spinning to stop." The nurse opened the door to leave when Piper asked him what period it was. "It's the beginning of first lunch. So fifth period." He walked out and closed the door. Piper was shocked. How could she have been out for half the day? Anger now coming into light. Why didn't they wake me? She thought to herself. Piper didn't care about the room spinning anymore, she was furious. She got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door on the way out. The nurse, who was talking to another student, was startled by this. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Ms. Chapman there is no need to be slamming doors and yelling." The nurse stated calmly. "There is when I missed half the day!"

"Look I tried to wake you up. I yelled your name and shook you but you didn't even move. I even tried using smelling salts and nothing. So again Ms. Chapman please calm down."

 _Ms. Chapman calm down._

Piper felt a pulse of pain in her head. She threw her hand up to her forehead and groaned. "Please go back into the room and lay down. The Aspirin hasn't kicked in yet." Without objecting Piper opened the door to head back to the green plastic bed and laid down on it. Covering her eyes with her arm she tried to stop the tears from coming. Anger had vanished from her and was replaced with fear. Fear that whatever happened to her could happen again. Afraid that her mother would find out and never let it go. She felt so helpless.

The rest of the day went on like normal. Piper went to her classes and didn't have any problems. The bell for her last class had run which was study hall. She walked into the room and sat down at the table she always sat at. She pulled out the little homework she had to do and started working on it. "Thank god for this class!" Polly sighed slamming her books onto the table Piper was at and sat down. "A free period with no real teacher and…" Polly glanced around the room "a lot of cute guys." Piper let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah I guess that's a plus." Polly pulled out a bag of pretzels that she got from lunch and started snacking on them. "I ran into Dayanara this morning after first period. She said you passed out or something like that. You are okay though right?" Piper looked up from her homework noticing Polly was very worried. "I'm fine I promise. I didn't get much sleep since my mom decided to wake us up at five in the morning to rake leaves because 'the yard looked tacky'." Pollys eyes shot wide open. "What?! Who does that?!" Piper shook her head. "Obviously my mother Carol. I just can't wait to be done with high school and onto college far far away from her." Polly slumped back into her chain and popped another pretzel in her mouth. "Your mom is a crazy bitch. She'll do anything to make sure everyone and everything is the best looking. Never settling for second best." Piper let out a sigh "Yeah I know I live with her." There was silence between them as Piper went back to work on her homework. Finally finishing her bag of pretzels, Polly got up to throw the bag out. On her way back she noticed Piper was staring at her with a huge smile on her face. She looked at Piper questioningly. "I just remember George Mendez said his mom is going to be out of town all weekend. He's going to be throwing a Halloween party. We should go!"

"I don't know Pipes. Even if we wanted to go we don't have a costume to wear and there's no way your parents would let you go." Piper contemplated this for a bit. "I mean we could go shopping after school today for our costumes. Then I'll tell my parents I'm staying at your house, they love you." Polly was still skeptical of the idea. "Come on Pol, I need this." Piper gave her the puppy dog eyes and pouty face. "Jesus alright fine just please stop making that face you're freaking me out!" Piper leaped out of her chair excitedly and hugged Polly. They filled the rest of the class period with endless chatter about the coming weekend.

* * *

A/N: I know Alex isn't mentioned in this chapter don't worry I didn't forget about her. She will for sure be in the next chapter which brings me to a question for the readers. What costume can you picture Piper and Alex wearing? Also the italic, without giving too much away, is going to be important later on. This is my first fan fic so please let me know what you folks think and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter thus far.


	2. So it begins

_"You check in everyday at two. Ask them the standard questions and try to get them to open up to you. Since you're new we only gave you one to start with. After you get used to the way things go we will give you a couple more. Also don't expect much to come out your first couple days. Alright Ms. Vause I'd like you to meet…"_

* * *

Friday was finally here and Piper was excited. Not only because the party was tomorrow but also she didn't another incident in school. Piper and Polly planned on going shopping for costumes after Piper dropped off her brother Cal at home. Then from there she would stay the weekend at Pols so they could go to the Halloween party.

Polly told her own parents that they would be out trick or treating that night with some friends. Piper told her parents the same thing knowing full well her father would be calling her later on in the night to check up on her. Of course, when she shared this information with her parents, her mother wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

 _"Aren't you a little old to be out gallivanting?" She remembered her mom saying._

 _"Oh come on Carol let the girl have some fun." Pipers father replied. "Just be careful Piper."_

 _"Thanks and I will daddy."_

"Everything is going to work out perfectly" she thought to herself.

"You're going to that Halloween party." Cal states nonchalantly.

Piper was caught off guard by this. "N…No I'm not!"

Cal just sighed. "Pipes you don't have to lie to me. It's the perfect opportunity for you to get out of the house." Piper bit her lower lip. "Don't worry Pipes; your secret is safe with me."

Relieved she looked over at Cal. "Thank you."

Finally at the house Cal jumped out of the car and glanced up at the sky. "Hey I think it's going to rain." Piper looked up through her windshield. The sun was completely hidden behind the dark grey clouds that filled the sky. The trees started to slightly sway back and forth as the wind picked up.

"Shit" she swore to herself. Cal closed the door and waved goodbye before running inside the house. Piper backed out of the drive way and headed towards the shopping mall. On the way there little droplets started to hit her windshield.

"Oh please don't rain. Just wait a little longer!" Unfortunately the rain could not wait. It started pouring. She made it to the shopping mall parking lot and had to park in the back due to all the close spaces being taken. She looked around her backseat for her umbrella.

"Don't tell me I lost it. Shit!" The only thing in her backseat was a grey hoodie she wore that morning. She grabbed the hoodie, slipped it on and threw up the hood over her head. "Okay one, two ….three!" Out the car door she went, slamming it shut and running to the mall. She was just about there when her vision started becoming blurry again.

"Oh no please not again." She thought to herself. This time was different. The cars that should have been there were gone. Replaced with a different objects but she couldn't make out what they were. The black pavement underneath her changed into a dingy white floor.

"What the hell?" She said nervously. She started rubbing her eyes and ended up tripping on the curb and falling into someone. Luckily the stranger was nice enough to catch her. Piper breathing heavy, looked up at the person that she ran into. She was relieved to actually see the person which prompt her to look around the parking lot noticing the cars were back where they were and the pavement was back to normal. Her sight was back to normal.

"I hear that first step is a doozy"

Piper looked back at the stranger actually noticing them. A tall raven haired woman with black rimmed glasses, winged out black eye liner and what looked like a tribal tattoo that wrapped around her right forearm. "I'm so sorry. Something got in my eyes and I couldn't see." She lied. "Thank you for catching me."

The woman shrugged. "At least I got to do my good deed for the day." The woman turned her gaze back to the parking lot.

"You lost?" Piper wondered.

The woman smiled. "No, I'm waiting for someone."

"I'm sure its nicer and warmer inside."

"Thanks but I'll just wait here."

"Well you know what they say." Piper said as she threw the hood off her head. "Good things come to those who wait."

The woman turned her gaze back to Piper and smiled. "But only the things left by those who hustle."

Piper gazed back into the woman's beautiful green eyes. "Who is this woman?" Piper thought to herself.

"Alex!" Another woman ran up and tightly embraced Alex before giving her a kiss on the cheek. This made Alex quickly avert her gaze from Piper.

"Hey Sylvie, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Alex wrapped her arm around Sylvie and they walked together inside. "What a strange vibe I got from that girl." Alex thought to herself.

Piper watched the couple walk away. Hearing her phone go off, she quickly pulled it out of her purse and answered it. "Hey Pol''

"Piper where are you? I've been waiting for you inside."

"I'm right outside Pol. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and made her way inside. The mall was bustling with a lot of people. It was the beginning of the weekend so most of the high school kids would hang out at the mall. She made her way, weaving in and out through the crowd, to a store called Party City. Polly was right in front of the store waiting for her.

"Jesus Piper you're soaked!"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you lose your umbrella." She sighed taking off her hoodie.

They made their way inside the store and started looking at the many different costumes. They had all sorts of costumes ranging from kid size batman to adult slutty nurse outfits. They had Halloween decorations, makeup kits, and even party supplies. Piper was standing in front of one of the walls full of different costumes when she took a step back and ended up bumping into someone again. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Alex noticed who it was and chuckled. "Are you following me?"

"Oh it's you! No, I'm here with a friend." She said with a smile.

Alex extended her hand out. "I'm Alex Vause." Piper reached out and shook her hand "…and you are Piper Chapman correct?"

Piper shocked asked. "How do you know my name?"

"We have Brit. Lit together."

"I've never noticed you in there before."

Alex shrugged. "I sit in the back of the class. You were the talk of the class the day you passed out." Alex noticed Pipers face turn red with embarrassment. She placed a hand on Pipers arm and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Shit happens to everyone."

Pipers stomach started doing flips at Alex touch. "What was this strange feeling?" Piper thought to herself. Alex dropped her hand from Pipers arm as soon as she saw Sylvie come around the corner, holding a couple costumes in her arms.

"Alex help me pick one!"

"They all look great Sylvie." Not really paying attention to what Sylvie had in her arms.

"Come on Alex which one do you like?"

"Sylvie I'm not the one who's going to be wearing it!"

"I know but I want to look good." She smiled seductively.

Alex sighed. She knew what Sylvie was up to. "Here try this one." Alex had picked a woman's police outfit. It came with a dark blue police hat, what looked like a dark blue girdle and a very skimpy dark blue skirt. Excited Sylvie ran into the changing room to try it on. Alex turned her gaze back to Piper, who was nonchalantly looking through different make up kits. "I'm sorry about that. She really wants to go to some party."

"You don't seem too thrilled about it."

"Of course I'm thrilled. I'm a party girl after all. Not sure I could pull off any of these costumes though." Alex chuckled.

Piper turned her gaze back to Alex "What I meant was, you don't seem too thrilled about going with her."

Alex was taken aback by this. She couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly Polly appeared in front of Piper showing her what she picked out.

"Wow Pol you're going as Glinda from Wizard of Oz?"

"Come on Pipes. I can totally pull off the good witch."

Piper chuckled. "Okay Pol if you're sure." She walked with Polly down a different aisle, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts as she waited for Sylvie

"So what are you picking Pipes?" Looking up at another wall full of costumes Piper finally found the one she wanted. Smiling to herself, she took it down off the wall.

"Um are you sure that's what you want to wear?" Polly asked her confused about her choice.

"It's perfect"

Polly shook her head as they walked up to the cash register. They paid for their merchandise and made their way to the door. On the way out Piper noticed Alex was stilling waiting for her girlfriend. She stopped at the door and turned to face Alex.

"It was nice meeting you Alex and you should dress up. You never know who could be looking."

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself as she watched Piper and her friend leave the store.

* * *

 **A/N:** I fixed the spacing in this chapter to make it easier to read ^^; Thank you for the reviews! I was excited/happy to hear you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Now I can only hope you enjoy this one as well. Please let me know your thoughts.


	3. Don't rock the boat baby

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to update this but don't worry I'll have another chapter or two up today to make it up to you guys ^-^. Thank you all for your reviews I'm glad you all are enjoying this. It's always great to hear what you guys think. Just a reminder any italics in the beginning of a chapter are important later on...and on with the show

* * *

 _It's been three days and still no communication from her. It seems she gets a visit from a family member or a close friend everyday and she doesn't seem very respondent towards them either. I'm going to keep trying. I refuse to give up on her like her parents did._

* * *

"Let me drive you home."

"Thanks Sylvie but I'll just wait for the bus."

"What the hell is the point on waiting for a bus when I can just give you a ride home?!"

Sylvie was becoming very obsessive lately. Calling every hour, always talking about the future she wants to have with Alex. They were in high school for crying out loud. Alex hadn't even thought about the person she was going to be with in the future. There was also the fact that Sylvie always wanted to be around her all the time and Alex felt like she was being suffocated. "Look Sylvie I just feel like riding the bus. It won't kill you to be away from me for a while."

Sylvie folded her arms across her chest, anger evident in her stance. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Not wanting to make a big scene Alex quickly remedies the situation.

"It means…" Alex walks over to Sylvie and places each hand on Sylvie's arms. "The longer apart we are from each other…" She leans in and kisses her neck. "…the better the sex will be later" Sylvie unfolded her arms in defeat and let out a small moan.

"Alex you're such a tease. Fine I will see you later tonight" She leaned in and gave Alex a kiss on the lips before getting in her car and driving away. "Finally." Alex sighs and pulls out her phone and dials a number. After the third ring someone finally picks up.

"Hey Vause what's up?"

"Hey Nichols! You mind if I come by for the night? I don't feel like going home."

"Yeah sure. I could use the company. You need me to come get you?"

"If you don't mind. I'm currently at the mall"

"Yeah sure be there in a few." Alex hangs up the phone and makes her way to a bench that's underneath the awning of the mall. She watches families walk in and out of the mall. Smiles on their children's faces, excited about the upcoming holiday. Alex mind starts to drift back to when she had her first Halloween with her mother.

* * *

It was one of the nights her mom was actually able to get away from work. Alex was getting changed into her little red riding hood outfit when she heard the light taping on her window. She quickly ran over to the window only to have her fears realized, it was raining. She thought the night was ruined. Upset she quickly threw off the hooded cape of her costume and sat down on the bed staring out the window. "Alex?" Her mom came into her room quickly noticing Alex was upset. "What's wrong? Why aren't you ready to go?" Alex pointed out the window.

"We can't go. The nights ruined thanks to the rain." Diane, Alex mother, walks over to the bed and picks up the hooded cape before tying it back on around Alex neck.

"The night is only ruined if you let it be." Alex looked up at her mother, eyebrow raised.

"You still want to go trick or treating out in the rain?"

"You aren't sugar dear you won't fucking melt. I'm not going to let a little rain mess up my night with my baby. Now get your shoes on and let's go!" Alex smiled and jumped off her bed, quickly putting on her shoes and running out the door, her mother following behind her. They walked around the neighborhood all night. Fully drenched but they didn't care, they were having fun just being together.

* * *

Preoccupied with her thoughts, at a strangers touch on her right shoulder, she jumped causing the women to laugh. A short woman with wild dirty blonde hair stood before her.

"Jesus Nicky you scared me."

"Yeah I get that a lot." She had a huge smile on her face. "So why don't you want to go home? You didn't have some huge fight with your mom did you? Because if so I'm going to miss going over there." Nicky was almost always at Alex's house or Lorna's. Her mom was always over at Paolo's house playing 'mom' as Nicky would put it, which left her in a huge house by herself. No one to really talk to except for the care taker and as great as the care taker was, Nicky preferred her friends.

"No Nicky. It's just Sylvie." Alex moves her glasses to the top of her head. "All she wants to do is hang out and be near me."

"Yes generally that is what people want when they date."

"Which I understand but there is a difference between wanting to hang out and just being plain obsessive. I only have a couple hours to myself before she comes over tonight." Nicky looks at Alex alarmed. "Don't worry she doesn't know where you live."

"So you're going to ditch her? Why not just break up with her Vause?" Alex adjusted the glasses back down to the bridge of her nose.

"The sex is still good." Nicky and Alex both laughed.

"Well good to see you got your priorities straight!" Nicky lightly slaps Alex on the leg. "Alright kid let's go." They both get up and head towards Nickys car. "What do you have in the bag anyways?"

"It's a costume for tomorrow night." Alex shrugs. Nicky grabs the bag from Alex hands and opens it up, pulling out the costume inside.

"Damn I was hoping for slutty nurse. What the fuck is it?"

Alex chuckled and grabbed the costume and bag back. "Sweet Pea. It's from the movie Sucker Punch. I decided to go with something cool but sexy."

"Interesting choice."

"What are you going as pray tell."

"Lorna wants to go as Sarah Brown from Guys and Dolls so I'm going as Sky Masterson." She shrugs.

"Just make sure you don't go rocking the boat" Alex snickered. Nicky playfully pushed her. They finally reached the car and got in. Nicky started the car and quickly drove away, heading towards her house.

* * *

The night seemed to fly by as Alex and Nicky talked about a lot of random things. During the entire night Alex phone would go off causing her just to swipe the ignore button. Not really in the mood to talk to Sylvie and also not wanting to have a fight with her. She would deal with it tomorrow before they went to the party. The phone rang again, this time Nicky grabbed it before Alex could swipe her finger across it.

"Hello! Alex Vause phone her probation officer speaking." Alex just shook her head trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Who the fuck is this? Where the fuck is Alex?!"

"Ma'am please don't swear at me. Alex can't come to the phone right now she's…deep in prayer." Alex mouthed over to her 'What the fuck?' Nicky covered her mouth to muffle the laugh.

"I don't know who the fuck this is but Alex better get on the fucking phone…" *click* Nicky hung up. Alex mouth hung open as she stared at Nicky in disbelief.

"What? I asked her not to swear at me. It's very fucking rude ya know" The phone rang again this time Alex grabbed it and answered the phone.

"Sylvie. I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls my phone has been on silent. I've been hanging out with Nicky and just sort of lost track of time." She lied.

"So what you really mean is that you would rather hang out with her than me tonight."

"Sylvie I told you I just lost track of time. Come on don't be mad. You can't tell me you haven't messed up once in your life"

There was a pause on the other end. "You could have called and told me where you were and the change of plans."

Alex just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry" She then says seductively into the phone. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

"You better." With that Sylvie hung up the phone. Alex looked at her phone shocked.

"She hung up on me!"

"Ah forget her." Nicky waves her hand forward. "I think I've had too much excitement for one night. I'm going to bed."

"You've had too much excitement?"

"Yeah other people's problems tire me out." Nicky yawns and makes her way to her bed quickly getting under the covers. Alex just shakes her head and makes her way to the air mattress Nicky got out for her. Alex places her glasses on the night stand next to her and gets under the covers. They both laid there in silence. The only thing they could hear were each other breathing.

"You sure the sex is worth all that?" Alex didn't answer. She knew deep down she wasn't really in love with Sylvie but there was sex and it was great. She had been dealing with Sylvies obsession for at least a month now. She thought she could deal with it but to now have someone ask her if the sex was really worth all this hassle, she wasn't sure. She fell asleep her thoughts a mess.


	4. I'll be your trick if you'll be my treat

**A/N:** Here you go folks. Your comments and reviews are always appreciated. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

Saturday night was finally here. Alex had her costume on checking herself out in the mirror. She's wearing a black one sleeve faux leather hooded jacket with long tails and a lace up front, showing off some cleavage. The left shoulder has a piece of what looks like armor. She has black fingerless gloves on, skimpy black shorts and black thigh highs. Her hair slightly wavy as she delicately lifted the hood over her head to complete the look. She walks out of Nickys room and makes her way to the living room where she could hear the sound of laughter. Lorna is sitting on Nickys lap wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her chest and came down to her knees. She wore black stockings and white high heels. Her hair is up in a tight bun. Nicky is wearing a grey tux with a black undershirt, a gray tie that has black and white stripes going down it, and black dress shoes. Alex noticed Nickys hair was pinned up underneath the black fedora she has on.

"Wow Nichols you clean up nice."

A smug look on Nickys face as she replied. "Yeah well, got to look the part for my girl ya know." Lorna giggled as Nicky hugged her tight. "Sylvie is coming tonight right?"

Alex let out a sigh and gave a one word answer "Yep."

"Oh boy this ought to be fun." Nicky smiled.

"Wait what happened? What did I miss?" Lorna confused about what was going on between Sylvie and Alex.

"Oh Alex forgot to tell her babysitter where she was going to be all night last night and didn't want to answer her phone calls."

"I'm assuming Sylvie is the babysitter."

Nicky hugged Lorna tight again "You got it." Alex was about to say something when her phone went off. It was a text from Sylvie.

"Well looks like I'm off the hook for now. Sylvie has to work late tonight." A sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to worry about having an argument with her in public or around her friends.

"Good! Fuck her! Now you can have some real fun." Nicky was right. This was the perfect time to finally have a fun night with friends away from Sylvie. Free from the clinginess even if it was just for the day. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get this show on the road."

Nicky, Lorna and Alex make their way to Mendez's house and park just a couple houses down. They get out of the car and make their way up to the house where they can hear the music coming from inside. They look around them noticing they aren't the only ones arriving right now. Lorna started fidgeting with her outfit. "Oh I hope I look okay." Nicky took Lornas hand into hers and looked her in the eyes lovingly.

"You look great doll." She leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Alright love birds save it for later." Nicky chuckled and gave Alex the finger which made Alex laugh.

"Alright let's do this!" Nicky grabs Lornas hand and pulls her up to the house, Alex following behind them. Nicky knocks on the door and is greeted by someone in a batman costume. "My god I've found the bat cave! Quick Vause to the batmobile!" Nicky shouts throwing her arm out pointing forward into the house and marching inside. Lorna giggled as she was pulled inside and Alex couldn't help but laugh. The house is booming with music and chatter. Every room they went to is crowded with people. They pass the backyard deck causing Nicky to stop in her tracks. "You smell that? They all must be smoking it out here! I guess it's not a party without some Mary Jane." They keep on walking throughout the house coming across a room that was clearly dedicated to those who wanted to dance. The furniture is moved out of the way and the lights are going on and off making it feel like you were in a night club.

"Come on Nicky dance with me!" Lorna pulled on Nickys hand and led them into the room. Alex shouted after them that she was going to check out the drinks they had and went towards the kitchen. Weaving through people she finally makes it to the kitchen. The counters are littered with empty bottles and cups. The kitchen floor felt sticky as Alex made her way over to the fridge, not really wanting to know what the stickiness was.

"There something I can get for you?" A voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around finding a guy wearing nothing but a thong.

Alex eyes grew big. "What the fuck?"

The guy nervously laughed. "I lost a bet. So I had to shave everywhere and come to this party in just a thong." Alex shook her head. "I'm Larry." He extended his hand out for her to shake. Alex just looked at his hand before he awkwardly pulled it back. "And you are?"

"Thirsty. What all do they have here?"

"Beer mostly. Georges older brother hooked him up."

"Sounds good to me." She opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle.

"Here." Larry got a plastic cup and tried to hand it to her. Alex just rolled her eyes, twisted the cap off the bottle and took a big swig before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh by the way, your family jewels are hanging out." She quickly rounded the corner shaking her head trying to get rid of the image that was seared into her mind. She made her way back to the room where Nicky and Lorna were still dancing. She leaned up against a wall and glanced around the room taking in the different faces around her until she stopped on one. She looked this girl up and down taking in the sight before her. She's wearing a gray strapless corset that has a light blue and gray faux fur panel on the front and light blue corset lacing up the back. The mini skirt, has a wide swath of blue and grey faux fur and a long grey with light blue stripes plush tail attached to the back of the skirt. She's wearing a grey fur hood that has attached ears, her hair flowing perfectly out the front of it. The leg warmers matched the pattern of the tail she wore. She is also wearing fingerless faux fur gloves that was half light blue the other half grey. She was standing there talking to someone in a very pink dress and a guy wearing a lamp shade on his head and a box that said 'one night stand.'

"Alex where did you get the beer?"

Her gaze never leaving the sight before her, she replies "Kitchen." Purposely not mentioning the half-naked guy in there. Nicky and Lorna walk off toward the kitchen. Alex couldn't help but stare at this girl. She watches as her friends leave her standing there alone and suddenly her legs were moving her towards her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she got closer and closer. Her heart beating faster and faster. 'Why do I feel this way about her?' She thinks to herself. Finally reaching the girl she leans in close and says something in her ear. "Care to dance?" The girl quickly turned around to see who asked her to dance. Realizing who it was, a huge smile formed on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into going to this party."

"Oh come on Pol, it will be fun."

They ring the doorbell to the Mendez residence and are greeted by George himself wearing a police uniform and sucking on an orange lollipop.

"Hello ladies." He stares Polly up and down and takes the lollipop out of his mouth. "What are you? The fucking tooth fairy?"

"N...No I'm…"

Turning his gaze to Piper and interrupting Polly "And you are obviously a pussy cat." He emphasized the word pussy.

"Nothing gets passed you." Piper said sarcastically.

"Well I am a police officer. It's my job to be observant." He popped the lollipop back in his mouth. "Now as part as my duty as an officer I am going to have to frisk you."

"Ew!" Both women replied at the same time.

"Come on ladies. Once you get a feel for these hands you'll always want them on you." Getting annoyed Polly grabs Pipers hand and pushes her way through causing Mendez to be forced up against the side of the door. He throws up his hand surrendering "Alright alright playing hard to get. Don't worry! I'll be here all night if you change your mind."

"What a creep." They make their way through the house, checking out all the rooms until they come across a room that was meant for dancing. They stand in the back watching others walk into the room, discussing which costumes they like and which ones they don't. One guy walked in with just a thong on and they both couldn't help but laugh. They talked for what seemed for hours before Pipers mind started drifting to the event that happened at the mall parking lot, not fully paying attention to anything else Polly was saying. She had another episode, though it wasn't like the one she had in school. This one she saw things that weren't there and it scared her. Then her mind started to drift to the women that she ran into. She thought about the raven haired girl, the way she looked, the sound of her voice, her beautiful green eyes and even her sexy secretary glasses. She started smiling just thinking about her and then she remembered Alex had mentioned something about going to a party. 'Could she have meant this one?' Piper thought to herself. She felt anxious. Her eyes started scanning the room for the raven haired girl.

"Piper…Piper!"

Startled she turned back to her friend "What?"

"Who are you looking for?

"No one. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"I was trying to tell you Pete here asked if we wanted to walk around the neighborhood with him. Check out the other houses." Piper didn't even realize a third person had join their little group.

"No that's alright I'll just hang out here."

Polly gave her a curious look. "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Polly I'll be fine. Go!"

Piper watches Polly and Pete leave the room. She thinks about looking around the room again when she feels the presence of someone behind her. "Care to dance?" Piper quickly turns around to see who just asked her to dance. Realizing who it is, a huge smile forms on her face.

"Alex! I was wondering when you were going to show up"

Alex raised an eyebrow and a huge smirk formed on her face. "Piper Chapman, were you waiting for me?"

Nervous she replies, "What?! No… I…Its just you said you were going to a party so I figured it would be this one since everyone was invited to this one and it would have been nice to have someone else to talk to."

"What about the chick in the pink? Plus there are a lot of people at this party you can talk to."

"Her name is Polly and she left with Pete to take a walk around the neighborhood. Besides I would feel a lot more comfortable talking to you."

"How do you know? We did just officially meet yesterday."

Piper started to nervously fidget. "Just a feeling I guess."

"So if I'm understanding you correctly, you were in fact waiting for me to show!"

Alex noticed Piper was blushing now. She got closer and started playing with one of the hood strings. "No need to feel embarrassed." She trailed her fingers down the string and moved over to her right arm, trailing down it and took Pipers hand into hers. Rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of Pipers hand. The touch from Alex made Piper shiver. They looked at each other, gazing into each other eyes in a comfortable, expectant silence.

"You asshole!" Piper dropped her gaze, startled at the voice. Alex dropped her hand from Pipers and turned around knowing full well who it was. "You didn't tell me I was going to be scarred for life by naked lad in there!"

"Oh yeah! Hey Nichols there's a half-naked guy in the kitchen." Nicky notices the blonde standing behind her. She looks up at Alex curiously before understanding what she was interrupting.

"Meeeeeoooow. I'll uh…I'll catch you later there Vause." She winks before walking away. Alex smirks turns her gaze back to Piper. Piper looks back up noticing the piercing green eyes behind the secretary glasses. 'God she's gorgeous' Piper thought to herself blushing again.

"I noticed your girlfriend isn't here" Piper stated forcing herself to look around the room. Alex leans up against the wall next to them.

"Very observant." She said with a smile "She's working late."

"You seem happy about that. I thought couples always wanted to be with each other?"

Alex takes another swig of her beer and let out a sigh "It's complicated."

"But you love her don't you?"

"Jesus what is this twenty questions?" She slams the bottle on the shelf next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Piper looks down at the floor, kicking herself mentally for bringing it up and upsetting Alex. 'Why did I have to say anything? Why couldn't I have picked a different topic? You know talk about the weather or classes or books…something' Piper thought to herself. Without warning Alex took Pipers hand and started pulling her towards the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"WE are going to dance." They stood in front of each other as the next song started to play. Other couples dancing around them to the fast pace music. Piper felt nervous and Alex was picking up on it. "Dance like there's nobody watching or filming. Never mind that creepy guy in the corner with the camcorder." Piper looked around the room trying to find who Alex was talking about only to realize she was messing with her. Chuckling Alex added "Just dance." They started moving into each and away in an unspoken ritual, eyes locked, arms moving, hips grinding. Alex fingers skim every expose part of Pipers skin that sends an electric shock through her body. Suddenly Alex felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. Piper immediately stopped dancing.

"Alex we have to get out of here!" It was Lorna with fear in her eyes. Piper moves in closer so she can hear what is going on.

"What's wrong? Where's Nicky?"

"There was a nark. Nicky is getting the car so we can get out of here. Come on we gotta go!" Lorna quickly made her way towards the exit. Without a second thought, Alex grabs Pipers hand and pulls her along with her. They weave their way through the crowd finally making it outside. The sound of police sirens going off in the distance. Alex spots Lorna getting into Nickys car, which is right in front of the house, and makes her way towards them. She opens the back door of the car and helps Piper get in. Piper scoots over to the far left seat making room for Alex to get in. As soon as Alex gets in and closes the door, Nicky slams her foot on the gas and takes off down the street. They round the corner, spotting a couple cop cars passing by them.

"Oh Nichols that was really close." Lorna said a bit nervously. Nicky didn't respond. Her grip around the steering wheel was tight, she was clenching her jaw and glaring out the windshield. She kept on driving until she came across a coffee shop and pulled into the parking lot. Nicky got out of the car and reached into her tux pocket, pulling out money to give to Lorna.

"Here doll. Buy us some drinks and take blondie with you." Piper looked at Alex, who gave her a slight nod, before following Lorna inside. Once they were out of earshot Alex turned to Nicky noticing she was pulling at her tie trying to loosen it.

"Nichols you okay?" Alex questioned.

"That fucking bitch!"

"Who?"

"Your fucking girlfriend Vause, that's who!" She finally got the tie off and threw it into the car.

"Sylvie?"

She started taking the pins out of her hair. "Yes, she was there. She saw you talking to blondie back there and just freaked out. We could have gotten in a shit ton of trouble back there not just from the alcohol but the weed as well, and I'm pretty sure they were doing smack upstairs. I don't care if I get in trouble, heck trouble is my middle name, but I couldn't live with myself if Lorna got caught up in it."

"Fuck I'm sorry Nicky." Alex took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand. 'I can't believe this.' was all she could think to herself. She hears a ringtone go off and pulls out her phone. It's Sylvie and she answers it.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. You're calling me after that bullshit move you just pulled. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Alex I'm sorry. I saw you talking to some chick and I got jealous."

"So it made sense to call the police on the whole fucking party just for talking to some girl?!"

"Alex listen I…"

"No, you know what? I don't want to hear whatever bullshit excuse you're about to give…I've had just about enough of you as I can take." She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't call, text or even speak to me at school. This is over…" Alex swiftly hangs up, tightly gripping her phone in her hand. She leans up against the back of the car 'Breath in and out' her mind keeps telling her.

Piper and Lorna walk out of the coffee shop, a beverage in each hand. Lorna hands one to Nicky and they sit on the car hood together. Piper walks up to Alex and hands a cup of coffee to her. She leans against the back of the car next to her. She glances over at Alex only to see the look on her face expressionless. Piper starts to pick at the label around her bottle of water. After watching Alex, through the coffee shop window, yell on the phone at someone she was afraid to ask what was wrong. Then she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. A girl wearing white staring back at her. The girl's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Piper focuses on her lips, trying to make out what the girl is saying. Alex. 'Why is this girl saying Alex's name?' She was completely engrossed into this girl. 'What else is she saying?' She feels a jolt through her hand, causing her to look away from the girl and at the hand that's placed on hers. She looks up, captivated by the slight smile and the gaze of the beautiful green eyes that are looking down at her.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Alex says putting her glasses back on.

"Don't worry about it. Never had to run away from the cops before. It was a nice first time experience."

Alex let out a chuckle before dropping her hand from Pipers and taking a sip of her coffee. Piper turns her gaze back to where she saw the girl in white, but she was gone. She hastily looks around the parking lot for any trace of the girl only to find a dark and empty parking lot.

"Yo Vause. Does Blondie need a ride home? We are about to leave." Nicky yelled back startling Piper.

"No, that's alright. Polly's house isn't far from here I'll just walk."

"I'll walk you home." Alex says, fully standing up now.

"Won't it be out of your way?"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure you make it there safe."

Nicky looks over at Alex a smirk on her face "Suit yourself." She gets in the car with Lorna and they drive off, waving good-bye to Alex.

"Shall we?" Piper leads the way with Alex following close next to her. Piper's thoughts drift back to the girl she saw in the parking lot. 'Who was she?' Before long they reach the front of Polly's house.

"Sorry I've been quiet. Just a lot going through my mind tonight." Alex explains.

"Well after all the excitement who can blame you."

Alex stares at Piper before leaning in. She smiles and strokes Piper's cheek, her breath caressing the blonde's lips. Alex gets closer, moving a strand of Pipers hair away and kissing her on the soft skin where her pulse is throbbing. Alex steps back a familiar smirk returns to her lips.

"I'll see you around Piper Chapman."


End file.
